Daddy's little girl
by Vampight Girl
Summary: How could he do that to me, I saved his ass. What am I going to do now. "Don't do it please!" I looked down at the werewolf at my feet,'my old friend' as he called it. I answered as truthfully as possible, "this will only hurt a little bit"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

_So here's a little background so your not totally lost ( and just so you know this is not the final copy just a little un edited vision. But it's like three pages and the final is like five. So hope you like it) In this story Jake's daughter Elizabeth is a vampire and has a best friend named Greg-more details inside- but what happens when Elizabeth's father's enemy is one of her best friends and her father's ex-lover is her new roomy!!!! Find out ( THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE AT A COLLEGE AND IS 75 YEARS AFTER BELLA'S CHANGE)_

Thanks for reading, and please review

-Vampight Girl

**Daddy's little girl**

Chapter 1:

the unfaithful day

Liz pov

Less than two years and then, I can start thinking about college again. That is probably all Greg is thinking about too. I guess I could ask him which college we're going to this time but I really don't want to. I always wondered why he decided to go back to high school with me. To bad, this is going to be our fifth time in college, though I already have three degrees in almost everything. I guess I could start over with bachelor's. Ugggghhhh! More work!!! Why does this vampire thing have to have so much work!

Greg was standing by my locker, of course, just like every other boring day. I think yawning is more fun but who am I to decide. Right after English, I always got my Trig book, while Greg gets his Geometry book. Greg isn't so bright when it comes to Geometry.

Greg, well, always needed me for a tutor when it comes to geometry, which is his worst subject, and the only subject he cannot pass. This is his fifth time in it and he still doesn't understand it. I gave Greg my biggest grin and stopped at my locker to get my books.

Greg has been my best friend since kindergarten, when I moved to Nashville, Tennessee, with my father. He was the first person I met when I was officially moved in. He was my next store neighbor, but now he's more of a brother to me. He's always been there for me. He is also the only person I can talk to about my thirst or any other thing vampire related. Mainly because he's a vampire as well. Well, to a point.

Growing up, my family was very against vampires and I'm kinda a outsider right now. Why? Because my dad, mainly, is the one that's against them the most. Something about loving a human and then one of them took her away. He apparently never forgave that said vampire or the said girl for that matter. She broke his heart by going off with one of them, as he liked to call it. But sadly my father passed away before I could tell him what I truly am. And I've only seen one picture of this girl and it was before her change. I guess it's a good thing I never meet her.

I am, what you'd call, a half-breed, but I'd rather be called by my name, Elizabeth Marie Black. Yes, I am a descended of the Black werewolf line. My father was Jacob Black. My mother is unknown, when ever I would talk about her, my father would slap me. OH, did I mention he had anger management issues. Just thought I should let you know. My mother left us before I was one year old, so I really didn't miss her much. The only thing that my dad ever told me about her was that I looked exactly like her.

After Greg and I met, my father noticed some strange things going on in me. Before you knew it, I was running with him. He said it had something to do with me being all of a sudden happy. That was an understatement, Greg made very happy. I was always free when I was around him and never having to worry about other things, mad it all the better.

About a few years later, we graduated. Greg and I decided that we wanted to get out of Nashville, and it worked to our advantage. We both got excepted to Dartmouth college in New Hampshire. It was the most exciting time in our lives. Until the unfaithful night, fifty-five years ago……..

We had been living in Dartmouth for only one year. We went to party's, bar's, club's, pretty much anywhere we could get drunk. We were having the time of our lives. Greg and I had been on and off for the time being, so it wasn't surprising to be in another guys bed.

Before we even began, he started to bit the side of my neck really hard. I hadn't noticed that his smell was the vilest thing on the plant. I must have been to drunk or something but the biting never stopped. At one point he bit so hard, he broke the skin and a vein. At that point I was so intoxicated that I fainted. After that, I don't remember much.

But, after two days, I woke up to Greg's face laying next to me. He had been bitten too, and he looked a bit amused at my face. He had told me that I needed to go and look in a mirror. I did what I was told, and what I saw made my jaw drop about twenty feet. My white blonde hair was replaced with a golden blonde with slight waves. My breasts were at least two sizes bigger, my eyes were a light red, my skin was so tight, I even grew a few inches. I was gorgeous. I never thought that I could look this good. When I had turned back to see Greg I noticed that he had changed too.

His light brown hair was now a dark chocolate brown, his eyes were red just like mine, his skin more muscular than I remembered, and he was just staring at me. After that we vowed that we would stay together no matter what happened to us. And we've done just that, for the past fifty-five years.

Greg started to shake me "Hey Liz. What's up in blonde town? Your totally out of it today. What's the matter?"

"Sorry I'm just thinking about old memories. Are you ready for Geometry class?"

"Hell no!!! What are you talking about, Geometry sucks! I am just glad that you're my tutor, other wise I would fuckin fail." I had to laugh at how he put those words. Greg almost never curses, almost. We started walking to the room that Greg appositely hates, his geometry class, when I noticed Mr. Brown, the principle of our school, start waving at us.

" His he waving at us?" I asked Greg as Mr. Brown started to talk to us.

" Miss Blackstone and Thompson, please come here in my office." We had to change our last name's so that the database wouldn't think were lunatics for using dead peoples names. Greg's real last name is really Thornton. Clever really, we just didn't want the FBI or CIA on our cases. \

**SOOOO, what do you think. Just click that review button and let me know. Love you all fantastic readers.**

**-Vampight Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy working, cleaning my house for my

b-day, having tons of homework, you know how it goes. I really glad that some of you guys like this story, it just popped in my head one day and now it won't get out. Thanks for reading and please review. It makes me so happy when you do!!!!

**-Vampight Girl**

Chapter 2: Meeting the others Liz POV 

_**Last time on Daddy's little girl:**_

" **Yes, Mr. Brown, can we help you?"**

He motioned for us to go to his office. Immediately, Greg grabbed my hand. Well that not good, I thought. He only does that when there our others around, werewolves, vampires, witches, oh and we even had pixies last month. It was defiantly interesting to say the least. Let's just say that there was a small pillow fight and Greg was knocked for about 8 hours. It was so funny. Anyways, we settled down in the nice chairs in Mr. Brown's office. I looked over at Greg and then it all happened.

' _Someone's coming and I have no clue who it is!'_ Greg thought to me. Oh did I mention that he had this weird mind reader thing going on. He could read any one's mind and block anyone out too. We just it a few times on some other mind readers and it was different. Greg can also send any thought to any one within a 400 mile radius. It's so freakin cool!!!

" As always, this school cares a lot about the students that enter……….." Not this speech again. This was the speech that let us know that we are going to be talking at the school assembly and welcoming the new kids to the school. It's so boring. " Miss. Blackstone are you paying attention?" Noooooooo, but I could tell him that.

" Yes sir, you were saying that these kids are the kids of special friend of yours and that we will show them around the school, after the assembly that we are speaking at" I grinned as proudly as I could.

" Yes well, don't make me regret putting you two in charge." Greg saluted him then he told us to meet him outside in 20 minutes.

20 minutes passed fasted than I thought it would. I was about to step out the door when Greg looked into my eyes.

'_You need to cover our scent until I can see what they are like okay!'_

When it comes to powers, mine's the weird one. I can cover our vampire scent to make it appear that we are human. I, also have the wonderful ability to have human qualities. Which absolutely suck!!! I nodded my head and started out side. Beautiful Forks, Washington. We picked this place two years ago because there were no wolves, thank the lord, and no vampires lived here. We bought our house from another vampire family that had warned that in the next county over were werewolves and they had a truce that they wouldn't bring on a war as long as we didn't bite a human. That was easy enough. But we have never seen, heard, or even smelt any werewolves, ever! As I saw the car arrive, I need some information from Greg.

' Do you know what they are?' I asked felling a little guilty for not wanting any werewolves around.

Greg looked down on me, as if he knew exactly why I was asking. _' Their vampires, and their blood drinkers just like us.' _He finished with a little giggle.

' What are you giggling about?' He tired to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

He sighed, _' One is a mind reader and he doesn't like that he can't read our minds.'_ I realized at that moment that their were people getting out of the car that was in front of us.

Mr. Brown was shaking hands with a couple that appeared to be in their late twenty's. The man had gorgeous blond hair and pale skin, well duh!!! The woman had caramel colored hair, and was very beautiful.

Six teenagers piled out of the car. One was massive, with brown curly hair, the next was a supermodel blonde that was on the big guys arm. They were a cute couple. Then there was another blonde guy, he was tall and lean, still gorgeous, and handing on his arm was a short pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. Then there was the other two, the guy had bronze hair and was shorter than the other guys, then the girl had brown wavy hair and was looking all around.

Everyone eyes were suddenly on Mr. Brown, even Greg. I wasn't paying attention to what their were talking about so I listened closer.

"…..That's absolutely fine, I'm sure that they will adjust fine here at Forks High and if they need any thing they can ask our mentors here. Right kids???" He turned and looked at us throwing daggers, especially at Greg. I guess he still remembers how Greg ran off his 'special friend' last year. It was very different way to make someone leave, let's just say I can't look at a pickle the same way again.

I nodded my head at Mr. Brown, " Yes, we will be more than helpful to you if you need anything." I smiled at the family.

Mr. Brown said, " Elizabeth, Gregory, this is the Cullens and the Hales. Please be on your best behavior and remember about the assembly on their behave." Greg nodded and put his arms around my stomach. I guess that someone over there were having unpleasant thoughts.

I struggled away from Greg and held out my hand. " Hi, my name is Elizabeth Blackstone. But please call me Liz." The older guy shook my hand, then Greg nudged my side. " And this person is Gregory Thompson, but he likes Greg better."

Hey you know what is cool, when you review!!! It makes the writer happy and then I post more often, isn't that awesome. SOOO, please review, love ya all

**-Vampight Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I absolutely love you all that reviewed!!! You're the best peps in the world. Before I forget, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. Hope your spending today with your special someone. Sadly, I'll be baby-sitting and not with any one else, But luckly my 'friend' gave me my gift at school today. I am not pleased to tell you that this weekend I had planed two chapters to be posted but appreatly I'll be in a hotel with my dad for 'visitations', or what I call it HELL!!! But since I'm really happy I'll post on Monday, so please review.

**-Vampight Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the class?**

**Last time on Daddy's little girl:**

I struggled away from Greg and held out my hand. " Hi, my name is Elizabeth Blackstone. But please call me Liz." The older guy shook my hand, then Greg nudged my side. " And this person is Gregory Thompson, but he likes Greg better."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The older blonde came forward, " Hi Elizabeth, my name is Carlise Cullen. This is my family, Esme my wife, Emmett, Edward, and of course, little Alice. These are the Hales, my friends kids, Rosalie, Jasper, who is Rosalie's twin and of course, Bella." He nodded and pointed out each person.

Greg looked at me, '_SO, what do you think, young grasshopper. You take half I take the others. Meet at lunch?'_ Greg was weird he thought that since I couldn't read minds that it was okay for him to try and teach me.

' Fine with me but we'll see each other at the assembly in' I looked down at my watch, ' 20 minutes'

Greg groaned, ' _but I'll still have to go to geometry!!!!' _ He tried to give me his best puppy dog pout.

I looked at Mr. Brown since he was now in a conversation with Carlise. " Mr. Brown, the assembly starts in 20 minutes, if we don't get to class then are teaches will give us homework!" I stated matter-of-factly, while Greg groaned more. He hated when I acted like a goody-two-shoes.

" Yes, yes, Miss. Blackstone. Please take the sophomores with you, and Mr. Thompson will take the juniors. Please remember what I told you about in my office." He looked me square in the eye. I nodded and started towards the school, with vampires following me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day v-day

We desided that our spot to meet before/after the assembly was by my locker. I took Edward, Alice, and Bella with me while Greg got everyone else. Mr. Brown gave me a note to explain where I was for the past, I don't know, hour and a half. I stopped outside of room 204 or my home economics class and looked at them.

" So just a little warning, don't be surprised when you're the only one paying any attention the class." And with that I entered Ms. Mead's class. Without even getting two steps inside the door, I was bombarded. And I mean that literally. Everyone in that class is a guy except for my only friend, Megan Park. Why, you may ask, is there only two girls in the whole class. Here's the easiest way to put it, human boys have their minds in the gutter way to much. Just ask Greg, or better don't ask Greg. It's kinda sad that all these boys can't remember the guy that's my boy friend, also that reads minds, but can remember what I wore to school for the whole year.

I tried to get past them and to the teacher, not very well I might add. Finally they settled down and got back to their seats. I gave the note to Ms. Mead and motioned for the others to come in. As soon as the girls were in the door, whistles were let out and loud yelling was heard.

" Miss .Blackstone, please introduce our newest pupils."

And I did what she said, " This Edward, Alice and Bella, their only going to be in this class until Mr. Brown has figured out their schedules. That's all." As I sat down in my seat I noticed that for once everyone wasn't looking at me. I sighed a sigh of relive. For once I wouldn't be the center of attention. That's how wrong I was.

Greg's Pov: 

After we went through the whole class looking at the new students, I realized that it was almost time for the assembly. Then I sent a message to Liz, '_Hey baby, how's the staring class going?' _ I giggled a little, those sophomores were always all over Liz and it was so funny to hear their thought about what they wanted to do with her.

' It totally sucks, but it's not me their staring at for once.' Well at least she's happy that she's not being looked at by the whole class. That's when everything went wrong!

Hey do me a favor and review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and what do you want to happen at the assembly???

Just pm/review and tell me.

-Vampight Girl out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for not posting yesterday but I had to clean my whole house since I'm having a 16th B-day party this weekend, even though my b-day isn't until next Wednesday the 27th. But anyways I learned my lesson that I should never promise for Monday (there my worst day!) No matters what I will update ever Thursday/Friday, matters if I feel better on that Thursday. Oh, and if some one wants to be my beta, you would be a life saver. Pm me if you want it. Thanks. But again I apologize, and I will have a chapter for Friday [Just remember to update, it helps me think better.

-Vampight Girl

Chapter 4

Party and Blood

Last time on Daddy's little Girl:

Liz Pov:

As I sat down in my seat I noticed that for once everyone wasn't looking at me. I sighed a sigh of relive. For once I wouldn't be the center of attention. That's how wrong I was.

Greg's Pov: 

After we went through the whole class looking at the new students, I realized that it was almost time for the assembly. Then I sent a message to Liz, '_Hey baby, how's the staring class going?' _ I giggled a little, those sophomores were always all over Liz and it was so funny to hear their thought about what they wanted to do with her.

' It totally sucks, but it's not me their staring at for once.' Well at least she's happy that she's not being looked at by the whole class. That's when everything went wrong!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liz Pov:**

When we left Home economics to go to my locker, I saw who or who all was at it. Stupid football team, can't play worth shit, but they think I would screw them anytime. Max our school's captain always, and I mean always wants to get in my pants. Though he knows that me and Greg our a couple.

" Hey baby, you want to go to the janitors closet with me? I promise you'll have more fun with me than you ever would with dummy over there." Over course he was talking to Greg and here he comes. Have you ever had a completely gorgeous immortal guy as your boyfriend, I do and he gets jealous very badly. I wonder what's he gonna do?

I answered before he got to where I was. " I doubt it, he's an animal. And that's just kissing." I started waving my hand in front of my face dramatically. " Can you imagine what he's gonna be like in bed. I think I'll faint after I find out." I saw Greg on the floor, laughing so hard that if he was a human he might of had a stroke. I, of course, already know what Greg like in bed, and is putting it lightly. You see, if he forgets to feed, he goes in what I like to call 'horny overdrive'. I don't think I should tell you anymore than that.

Greg finally came over and wrapped his arms around me. " Hi boys, what are you doing?" He asked, like he didn't know.

" What Liz was going to say at the assembly" Max looked at the other football players around him, "Come on guys, let's go. Bye" Then he was out of sight. As soon as we could no longer hear them, we were cracking up. The Hales and Cullens just looked at us, as if they missed a joke. Well they did but they'll figure it out sooner or later? Maybe?

The assembly was the exact def. of BORING!!!!! Every thing that usually happens, the principal talked about the curriculum, introduced all the new teachers, and other really boring things along those lines. Then he let us talk.

As soon as we walked on the stage, everyone started getting to their feet. They were whistling, yelling, and of course, clapping. I looked out at the crowd trying to stay as calm as I could master. My only weakness as a vampire, CROWDS!!!

**Greg Pov:**

I started the speech, since I knew about Liz and crowds. " Hey everyone, as you all know. Next week is the party of the century, and I expect that you all be there. Please help me celebrate, my girlfriend's sweet 16. Thanks." I went to get off the stage and noticed that Liz was looking at something in the audience. Then I smelt it. Blood!!!!! And what's worse, Liz hasn't feed in four days. I quickly ran to her and grabbed her thin body. Holding her down with all my strength. Then I felt some hands on my back to help hold her down, and I knew they knew too!!!

I love cliffie's, even if my readers really hate what just was about to happen. Just wait is all I have to say, it gets mighty interesting. Now if you review or pm me that helps me write longer/better chapters. SO, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks a lot to every one who does actually review it makes my day!!!!

**-Vampight Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing but Liz, and Greg. I wish I owned Jasper though, sigh!!!!**

What's up my faithful readers? I am so happy that I'm updating today!!! YEAH!!! So, I'm really glad that some of you guys/girls like this story. I love getting favorite author alerts, favorite story alerts, and all your wonderful reviews. They make me so happy, it's a wonderful early birthday present. So thanks to all and please keep it up!!!!

Love ya reviewers

-Vampight Girl

Chapter 5

Becoming Cold-hearted

**Last time on Daddy's little Girl:**

**Greg Pov:**

I started the speech, since I knew about Liz and crowds. " Hey everyone, as you all know. Next week is the party of the century, and I expect that you all be there. Please help me celebrate, my girlfriend's sweet 16. Thanks." I went to get off the stage and noticed that Liz was looking at something in the audience. Then I smelt it. Blood!!!!! And what's worse, Liz hasn't feed in four days. I quickly ran to her and grabbed her thin body. Holding her down with all my strength. Then I felt some hands on my back to help hold her down, and I knew they knew too!!!

**Liz Pov:**

That night was the worst I've had in fifty years.

When everyone in the crowd was sure that I was alright, even though they didn't help at all!!! I realized that Greg couldn't of be able to hold me down while I was bloodthirsty. Which is why I'm in Edward Cullen's Volvo, I mile from their 'old house', and about to crazy with all their looks that they keep giving us. I can all ready guess that they want to 'talk' to us about our 'appetite'. Ugh! This is so frustrating. Just because I was worried to let Greg plan the party, doesn't mean I'm about to go on a rampage in the city of Forks.

But tell that to this lovable family, apparently we will be staying with them until I can get my hunger 'controlled'. Pleased, I've been in control for the past fifty-five years. But that boy, was the first that I've ever badly wanted. About thirty years ago, Greg and I took a vacation to, the ever-popular Volturi. They were very interested in how I could never drink human blood. Aro suggested that it was because my back ground. Being an ex-werewolf has some advantages. But today proved that, that little theory, was not what was really going on.

It's a little disappointing really, not knowing what to think about who you really are, how you can never see any of your family again, or even better, how your whole Vampire life is based on a almost one night stand, but instead ended in you falling for the one person you thought was just a friend. I guess that's just how life is, one minute your partying your life away, the next you have the hottest thing on the plant. And all it took to realize what you already had was to become immortal. But what's really sad, is that I wouldn't changed what happen for anything. I realized that we were just leaving Forks as I came out of my thoughts

**(Some from twilight by: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, page 320 – 321, in meeting the Cullens) **We passed over at the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger, And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. Then we turned on a unpaved road. It was barely visible to even me as a vampire. After a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow. The house was timeless just like us, it was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. You could tell that the people who lived there took great care of the home. It was beyond words.

We got out and made our to the beautiful house, inside was no different. It was very bright, very open, and very large. It was most likely several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. You could tell that this family, at some point, had lived here many years ago. I was still ogling, when Greg took me out of my la-la-land.

" This really is a magnificent home, you have here. I need your home decorator at our place. Compared to this, it's crap." I said as Greg was talking to Emmett.

"So…." Rosalie started, looking really uncomfortable.

" So what, Rose?" I asked, wishing that I could read minds.

" How long have, you know, been in this life?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye. I'm guessing I looked and acted like a new-born.

" Fifty-five years. I'm a vegetarian and I've never tasted human blood. I would also like to apologize for what happened at the assembly. That's never happened to me before. Aro said that my background would help me with the blood. I guess I know never to trust him again." I said to everyone in the room.

" You've meet the Volturi?" Bella asked as she flinched.

" Yes, multiple times. He's the one that helped us as new born and he was fascinated with my ability with human blood. But now it's all down the drain." I said.

" Well why was he so interested in your past?" Alice asked me.

" Because I used to be a werewolf."

Dun- Dun- Dun!!! It's so much fun to do cliffie's. So I've got to go, I'm having my b-day party in a few hours. So make me happy and review. 

**-Vampight Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own but just so you know, Jasper is mine!!!!! Muh-hah hah!!!!!!

I'm so sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I had a but load and I just couldn't get to a computer. I would like to thank the people whop wished me a happy birthday, it made me giddy all that weekend. I would like to say that b-day rocked and I'm another year older. Oh, before I forget to tell you guys, March 14-18 I will not be able to get to a computer and post. I'm going to NYC on a school trip and won't be able to even get on the internet (sigh). Plus the 20-23 I won't be able to get on either. So, I am going to post as much as possible, you guys know what to do at the end of this chapter………..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vampire Girl

Chapter 6

No blood, no foul

Last time on Daddy's little Girl:

**Liz Pov:**

" You've meet the Volturi?" Bella asked as she flinched.

" Yes, multiple times. He's the one that helped us as new born and he was fascinated with my ability with human blood. But now it's all down the drain." I said.

" Well why was he so interested in your past?" Alice asked me.

" Because I used to be a werewolf."

Liz's Pov: 

I can't believe I am actually telling them this, but I guess it's better if they know that I'm not what I appear.

" What did you say?" Emmett asked now actually listening to the conversation.

" She said that she used to be a werewolf. God, you people are really slow!" Greg said in a aggravated tone. He started pacing in a line which got a little attention.

" Why is he pacing?" Rosalie asked looking like she was truly interested.

" Because that's one of the traits he bought with him into this life" I said as Carlise started to look like he was studying me.

"So why didn't you tell us that you were a vampire? Or better yet, how did you become a vampire?" Everyone was staring at me with the same questioning look.

" We didn't tell you because we thought after a few weeks that you would leave, and I became a vampire while I was drunk. I was being reckless and stupid, I didn't smell the vampires stench so I didn't know, well until he bit me." Everyone started looking at me, very interested in what I had to say. " I mean Greg and I had just started college. I was so glad to just be away from him that I wasn't really paying attention to who I was sleeping with. It ended my life, but in doing so, bought Greg and I closer than we have ever been!" I looked over at Greg and smiled. " I think that the vampires that changed us, did the best thing in the world." I was saying all this while keeping Greg's eye's locked on mine.

" And why is that? Besides that Greg came with you?" Alice asked.

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying, " My dad was arranging a marriage for me, and this other wolf. He was okay as a friend but Greg was my best friend. My dad didn't say anything but you could tell that he really wanted me to marry this guy. But that's when I moved out so I never had to endure that torture again."

" What happened when he found out that you we're dead?" Bella asked me.

" I don't know, he went into this weird shock reaction for some reason and died. Plus he probably won't of wanted to see me anyways." I said as I finally took my eyes off of Greg and back on the family that was questioning me.

" Why's that?" Rosalie asked.

" He hated vampires, because some stupid……………………………….." I didn't finish my sentence because my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked down at the pocket in which it was in. " No body besides Greg has this number except……!!!!!!!!!"

" No, god, no!!!! I can't believe he found me again! And after twenty years, are we ever going to get rid of him." I said to Greg started to actually hyperventilate.

" Who are you talking about, Liz?" Bella asked looked a little taken back.

There was a knock on the door, and Greg looked me straight in the eyes. " He's here!!!!!"

Who could it be, hum……. I know but who do you think it is? I'll just give you a hint, one type of blood makes Liz go into bloodlust. Any guesses???????

**Just to let you peps know I am going to try and update 2morrow, but if I can't sometime this weekend. Please review it makes me sooooo happy and when I happy I write more, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Vampight Girl out!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, but I wish I did!!!!!! (sigh)

**What's up my people? I am so bored its not even funny. Now I know that I said I would post another chapter this weekend, I totally forgot that my beta had plans. So instead of giving you all a crappy chapter with no editing, I got it edited and a day late. Oh well!!! I want to thank the people who actually reviewed my last chapter! You are the bomb!!!! Until next time!**

**-Vampight Girl**

Chapter 7 Who's there? 

Last time:

Liz POV:

" Why's that?" Rosalie asked.

" He hated vampires, because some stupid……………………………….." I didn't finish my sentence because my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked down at the pocket in which it was in. " No body besides Greg has this number except……!!!!!!!!!"

" No, god, no!!!! I can't believe he found me again! And after twenty years, are we ever going to get rid of him." I said to Greg started to actually hyperventilate.

" Who are you talking about, Liz?" Bella asked looked a little taken back.

There was a knock on the door, and Greg looked me straight in the eyes. " He's here!!!!!"

**Liz POV:**

"Who's there Greg?" Esme asked, while everyone else gave him a questioning glace.

" Greg just go and answer the door while I answer my phone" I walked outside on the deck and flipped my phone open. I pressed the receive button. And I said, " Hello?"

A very low man's voice answered, " Is this Elizabeth Black?"

I didn't have it in me to talk so I just nodded. Then remembering that he couldn't see me. I said in a quiet voice, " Yes?"

Greg POV: 

I went and opened the door. Exactly who I wanted to see not!!! A teenaged boy was standing at the door. The one that Liz almost killed. I realized something that I didn't know. He was a werewolf, that was why Liz acted so weird towards him. She knew that he was a werewolf but I wonder why she got blood thirsty around him? I guess I will find out soon enough.

" Can I help you?" I asked in my best 'nice' voice. He looked me up and down, then he looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm looking for the girl that almost killed me. Elizabeth Black?"

I was about go get her when his statement sunk in. Elizabeth Black. No one except her family and Aro knows who she really is. Unless……..

" Chris????? Is that you????" He looked at the boy more closely and could see the blood red eyes. He was defiantly not like them.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't Gregory Thornton. Long time, no see. I guess you haven't been missing me too much if your still with Black. But, hey. I guess since I'm not a girl you can live without me." I had forgotten, Chris was my best friend before Liz moved to the neighborhood. Once Liz was there I kinda forgot all about him and turned my attention to Liz. Well, until I found out he was also a werewolf; plus he was supposedly going to marry Liz. I remembered why I never talked to him anymore (besides the fact that I'm a vampire and he was a human). He was the man I was competing with.

" Won't you come in?" I said through clenched teeth.

**Liz POV:**

I said in a quiet voice, " Yes?"

" Hi sweet heart did you miss me?"

" Aro, is that you? You have no idea how freaked out I was that this was a weirdo. So how are you? How's Jane? Alec? Heidi? I need something here? I'm so bored!!!!!!" I said very fast.

" Slow down girl. Everyone here is fine and I was just calling to see how you two love birds are and that's it. Now tell me what's going on?" He asked me.

" I am now living with the Cullens and Hales. They are so ….um….different." I said.

" Did you say the Cullens??????" He asked.

Hey people, hope you liked this chapter. Please update and when I get back next Wednesday I'll try to write. Til' then!!!!!

**-Vampight Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

So People, long time no chapters So People, long time no chapters?? Sorry been really busy! I had so much fun over spring break, I went to NYC, saw Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, and Rent. They were so awesome. Now me and one of my friends are doing 'What is this Feeling?' It's so funny!! Mainly because for the first time in my live I get to act like my hair color, a blonde!! HeHe, lol! Anyways, I may have only been there in NYC for 5 days but it was still cool. My main reason for not being able to update last week was because I had so many meetings and had some college junk to take care of, so again thanks for baring with me!! Love you readers!! Thanks

**-Vampight Girl**

Last time on Daddy's little Girl

**Greg Pov:**

I remembered why I never talked to him anymore (besides the fact that I'm a vampire and he was a human). He was the man I was competing with.

" Won't you come in?" I said through clenched teeth.

**Liz Pov:**

" Aro, is that you? You have no idea how freaked out I was that this was a weirdo. So how are you? How's Jane? Alec? Heidi? I need something here? I'm so bored!!" I said very fast.

" Slow down girl. Everyone here is fine and I was just calling to see how you two love birds are and that's it. Now tell me what's going on?" He asked me.

" I am now living with the Cullens and Hales. They are so ….um….different." I said.

" Did you say the Cullens??" He asked.

**Liz POV:**

"Yes, I said Cullens. What's wrong with them?" I was starting to get a little jumpy, because I smelt the same werewolf from the assembly.

" Nothing's wrong with them, I just figured you of all people won't want to talk to them."

"And why's that?" Then it hit me head on, Bella was my father's other woman. The one he wanted so much to imprint on. This was way screwed up. I took a deep breathe before he had a chance to speak. " Never mind I know …now!!"

" Are you going to be okay? Do you and Greg need to come and stay at the castle?"

Crash

"Uh…. Aro I have to go, talk later bye." I hung up and raced inside the house. There on the floor fighting against my lover was the man I so much hated.

They both stopped fighting as soon as I walked into the door.

" Liz he's here for you, and to kill me"" I know Greg, I know"

Then everything went black!!

Sorry guys I know it was super short but it will be explained in the next chapter which should be up on Thursday??It should be my longest ever chapter just to let you know! I love you readers and please review so I don't feel so bad about this chapter!!

**-Vampight Girl out!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I wish I owned **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish ** **I owned Jazz and Jake!!** **Hey peps, hope you like this chapter. I tried to make all of the lose ends semi tied up. More surprises are to come so please keep reviewing and here's the story.** Thanks

**-Vampight Girl**

**Chapter 9**

**The truth reveled**

Last time on Daddy's little Girl Liz Pov:

There on the floor fighting against my lover was the man I so much hated.

They both stopped fighting as soon as I walked into the door.

"Liz he's here for you, and to kill me""I know Greg, I know"

Then everything went black!!

Greg's Pov at the door

" Won't you come in?" I said through clenched teeth. He looked the same except that now was a little paler. He stepped inside and had a look around. " How have you been?" I asked in the best polite voice I could make.

"Quit the chit-chat, where's Liz?" He said looking around. I looked at the back door where she was and hoped that he didn't see her.

" I don't know but tell me why are you here?"

He looked at me and said, " Well isn't it easy to see why I'm here?" I raised my eyebrow to him. He sighed and continued, " I'm here for my used-to-be bride, you know, the one that you got bitten then you let her leave me forever." I was shock, I never realized what it must have been like for him to lose a bride, and a best friend.

" I'm not sorry for having Liz leave, her father was making her do things she didn't want so when Dartmouth sent the letter it was her heaven. Plus she asked me to come with her." I stated very proud to actually to be telling him what really happened.

He turned to the Cullens and asked, " And who do we have here, your followers or did they 'ask' you to come?" He glared at me for a second then turned away looking at Rose. Emmett started to growl.

" These are the Cullens, and they are temporally watching out for us." He looked like he was about to kill someone.

" You can't be serious? You letting Liz stay with the people that killed her before she was ever born?" I looked at him and then raised a eyebrow. He sighed, " Your so stupid sometimes. The Cullens, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Ring a bell?" He asked as if I were a two year old.

" Um…. What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

CRASH

Chris hit a window wide open.

After Liz passed out, I freaked.

" She'll wake up in two mintues. Now explain how Chris knows Bella's real name?" Alice said

" Oh, you don't know yet." He pointed to Liz. " I would like to indroduce Elizabeth Marie Black, the first and only child of Jacob Black. Now does it make since?" He pulled out a cell phone and started talking to somebody really fast, even for a vampire.

" What are you going to do now? Kill us?" He looked at me, then the door burst open. A little girl came and gave him a side hug. Then she started looking around the place.

" This is my sister-like vampire friend Mandy. Mandy meet your new mission Gregory Thornton. She will be taking care of you for a few months." I stared at her for a few minutes, then her eyes meet mine and I felt myself agreeing with what Chris was saying.

_**Liz POV:**_

I woke up and started looking around. No one was near me, well except Chris. It looked like he was waiting for me to wake up.

" Hello my sweet werewolf princess, ready to get married??"

**NOW THAT YOU READ, RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!**

**I love all my reviewers and I will post the next chapter next Friday. CHAO!!**

**-Vampight Girl**


	10. Author's note

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

AUTHOR'S NOTE : PLEASE READ

Hey peeps, I know that most of you probably hate me for the long wait, and I totally understand. But I've been grounded from the computer, and issues even getting on the computer. Plus, my friends think I spend way to much time on the computer so they have been dragging me every where, so I haven't been able to write much! I won't be able to write this story any more!! SORRY!!  When school starts back, I will write a different story about imprints. In other news 2 days from today breaking dawn comes out, so yeah!! Can't wait ( I brought mine back in feb.!!)

Love all you guys!!

**Thanks.**

**-Vampight Girl-**

( Ps, this is the last chappie, sorry!!  )


End file.
